U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,775B1 discusses a method of reducing shield currents, i.e., currents in the shield of an electrical cable (for example, a coaxial cable) using a “floating” RF trap, i.e. an RF trap that is not electrically attached to the electrical cable. The RF trap may be easily added (or removed) from the electrical cable and also adjusted in position along the length of the electrical cable. As the effectiveness of the RF trap in suppressing shield currents is determined by its location on the electrical cable, for example, the distance of the RF trap from the ends of the electrical cable and to other RF traps, such a “floating” RF trap may not deliver consistent performance if its position on the electrical cable is changed. Thus, for reliable operation of the RF trap, it is desirable to have an electrical cable on which the position of the RF trap is fixed.